Zimnitized
by Vanity Attack
Summary: CH 2 UP!!!!!!!!! What happens when our two favorite Saiyans think that they are Invader Zim and Gir? Read to find out more!!!! R/R!!!!!!!
1. Insomnia

Disclaimer:I own nothing!!!!!! Muahahahah!!!! Oh wait... that's a bad thing :(  
  
A/N:Hey everyone!!! I'm back with another story out the weirdness of my mind!!! YAY!!! Ok well this story is about our two favorite Saiyans, Vegeta and Goku, thinking that they are Invader Zim and Gir...LOL! I have no idea how I came up with this concept, but It sounds like fun! Please let me know what you think!! K???  
On with the story!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Insomnia  
  
It was a dark and not stormy night. (A/N Cuz if were to be a strormy night, people would start to think that this was a depressing story but its not!!! Ahem! Anyways! Hehe!) All the good little boys and girls in the city were fast asleep in their beds waiting for that one man who would come and entertain them and give them presents.... No, it's not Santa........for Christmas was months away. It hadn't even begun to snow yet!! No, the man who they were waiting for was a different kind of man... The kind of man that wanted to kill things and cause fires.....A kinda of man that seemed to have a bad case of hemroids 24/7.. Yes, THAT man.. None other than our favorite Prince,... Veggie!!!!!  
  
*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*  
  
Our story begins with our hero suffering from a slight case of insomnia, because a certain blue-haired wonder keeps snoring. Not just any kind of snoring either. This is the kind of snoring done by the greatest scientist in the world kinda snoring. Let's take a look, shall we???...........  
  
Even More *La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La*La  
  
'Grrrr... Stupid woman, with her snoring!..' Vegeta thought tossing and turning in the king size bed he and his mate shared...'Why won't it stop?! That's it! A Saiyan Prince can only take so much!' He turned over to face her and began shaking the snoring psycho....  
  
"Woman!!!...." He said pushing her so she would wake up.. "Woman! Get up! Your snoring!!!"  
  
"Nooo... Go away Mr. Platapus... graadlasdfa"Bulma said sleepily while opening her eyes then dropping back to unconciousness.  
  
"Grrr Woman! Wake up! No more snoring!!!"  
  
"Ndkljfalkdja.."  
  
"Hmph. You just get stranger and stranger everytime we meet......"  
  
"Hehe...Easy peasy lemon squeasy hehe jellybeans heh huh? Butterfly! Gngngngnggnhhhhhhhhhhh....." Bulma mubled while stretching her hands out in as if she were looking for something. Unfortunatly her hands grasped the body of a very annoyed (A/N: And scared! LOL!) prince who was just barely balancing on the very edge of the bed. Her hands wrapped themselves around his waist and by some Dende-known force, she pulled him in close to her.Startled by the woman's sudden movement, Vegeta was slowly being suffocated because she would just keep tightening her arms...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm bored. Baka Onna she better fix that damn training room." Vegeta said walking into the living room of Capsule Corp. He sat himself down on a sofa and turned on the thing the humans liked to call a "T.V."   
  
"Hmph. This better be entertaining...Or else...I'll send it to the next dimension!! Muahahahahahah!!!!!!!" He said, trying to relive some of his evil glory days.. Ah memories......  
  
"Hehehehe!" Not knowing that he wasn't alone in the room, Vegeta turned around to see Mrs. Briefs covering her mouth with her hand giggling to her hearts comtempt.....Not wanting her to see him blush, Vegeta turned back to the T.V. and kept quiet. Twitching eyebrow and all.....  
  
"Oh don't let me bother you, Sweatheart..lalalala" She said walking off....somewhere....  
  
"Grr..." He pushed the red button on the remote and the TV turned on to the "Animal Planet"  
  
"........And with its mighty strength, the boa constrictor suffocates its prey by tightening around the victim, cutting off it's air supply...It dies a horrible tragic death....Isn't that cool kids!!!" The voice in the TV said.......  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'She wants to suffocate me! Ahhh!' Vegeta thought while trying to wiggle his way out of Bulma's reach.She on the other hand was smiling and saying "Nice kitty!" every few moments. Vegeta faded out and landed standing on the floor, looking down at his mate who by now, had noticed that(in her words) "Kitty go bye bye.." and was making a pouty face. She grabbed one of Vegeta's pillows and began caressing it soflty, a huge smile back on her face."Heh kitty." Vegeta looked on in amusement and some horror at Bulma.'What did I get myself into in chosing her as a mate?! Well, she does keep me entertained. Heh. Well, I'm not going to get any sleep here. I don't feel like going to the guest room. I know I'll just kick the brat out of his room! After all a boy should respect his father!' Vegeta thought as he walked out the room, with a blanket in one hand and a pillow in the other, making his way to Trunks' room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta opened the door to his son's room to find that it was quiet, peaceful room. Or so he thought...... As he neared Trunks, muffled sounds could be heard comng from the young prince.  
  
"What now?" He made his way towards Trunks, who looked pretty mad and was tossing and turning as well.  
  
"Brat! Don't let your nightmares take control of you! Stop being so weak!" Vegeta said waking up his now half-concious son. Trunks looked at his father warily then struggled to get away from him, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta said(A/N:Actually yelled...) at the paranoid child.  
  
"No! Goten!!!! I don't want anymore fried chicken!!!! No! I'm a vegitarian!!! Ahhhh!!! Get it away!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled, while backing up into the wall with his hands over his face....  
  
'Oh no this one too! Damn! I'm gonna have to sleep on the couch! Grrr..' Vegeta looked at Trunks and realised that he had still been sleeping through this whole time.'He's dreaming about one of Kakarott's brats....That must scary. Kakarott brat plus fried chicken...bad combination...' Vegeta shuddered at the thought of Goten and fried chicken, then woke up the still screaming child.  
  
"Brat! Wake up!" He yelled grabbing Trunks by the collar and shaking him vigorously. Trunks woke up and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Huh? Chicken?"  
  
"No, brat it's me. I have no chicken."  
  
"Oh ok, Dad. Ummm.... What's up?" Vegeta gave an exasperated sigh and threw Trunks on to his bed and exited the room with his blanket and pillow, leaving a very confused Trunks behind.  
  
"Goten, fried chicken ghghghg..." Trunks said while drifting back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep now, I'm surronded by psycotic people...What have I done??? Ugh.. Sleep.. What the?!' Vegeta noticed a small light coming from the living room area.'Great, first I almost get suffocated then I have a mental image of Kakarott Brat 1 and fried chicken Now what?!' He thought getting closer to the living room. Small laughs could be heard coming from someone.  
  
"Who the hell is that? The onna's parents, the onna , an the brat are in their rooms, and I'm here, so it can't anyone that lives in this house."  
  
Even before he saw who it was he already knew. He knew all to well that familiar ki signature.'What the hell is HE doing here?!' And he was right.There he was, sitting in HIS house, in HIS couch, watching HIS TV, covering himself with probably one of HIS blankets, and eating HIS popcorn. 'We had popcorn? The woman never told me that we had popcorn...Er!'  
  
"Kakarott!!!!! What in the blue hell are you doing here?!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun! Dun! Dun! Well, there you go. First chapter done! Yay! What is Goku doing at C.C.? What is he watching? Why didn't he tell Veggie? Why is Goten obsessed with fried chicken? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!!!!!!  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z: We learn the true motive behind Goku's secret visit! Be careful Vegeta, this could get messy! Next time!!! Dundundundundun dun dun dun dunananana!! LOL!  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Explanation

Disclaimer: Stop! Just stop all the voices!!!!! Ahhhh!!!!!  
  
A/N: Guess who's back! Back again! MiraisGirl87's back! Tell a friend!!!! Hey everybody!!!! I missed you!!!!!!! Yes,I have alot of energy! I just finished drinking a BIG glass of chocolate milk!! Happy Thanksgiving!!!! Just a few comments before we start:  
  
THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed this story!!! I love you all!!!!  
  
Another thing:  
  
In one episode where the boys are learning how to fuse, Goten wakes up and he's like "I want fried chicken." So there ya go! There IS a reference made about fried chicken in the original storyline! LOL!!!  
  
On with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kakarott!!!!! What in the blue hell are you doing here?!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey V-man! What's up??" Goku said happily, standing and turning around to face him under a very warm and comfy blanket.  
  
Vegeta thought that maybe he was somehow in the wrong house. Maybe he had wandered to Kakarott's house by some horrible, horrible, mistake. The woman HAD been snoring for a few weeks now, and he had trouble sleeping now and then, so it really didn't seem that impossible... He had seen some pretty impossible stuff. He glanced around to see if he was correct. But everything was so big and expensive, this couldn't possibly be Kakarott's house! So why was Kakarott here? And acting so comfortable?.... And why was he not wearing any pants?!  
  
"Kakarott! Before you explain ANY of this to me...Go and get some pants NOW!!" Vegeta tried to look away, but the damage had been done...the image of Kakarott PANTLESS, had been made and it would forever be embedded in the mind of our prince...Oh the horror...  
  
"Huh?.." Goku looked down to where his pants would of been, if he had any, and came to a spine tingling realization. He started laughing nervously and put his hand behind his head, the cheesy grin appearing on his face. (A/N: Goku style! Gotta Luv It!)  
  
"No wonder I felt a draft!!! OK V-man! I'll be right back!!!" He placed two of his fingers to his forehead and disappeared shortly after....  
  
"Oh please hurry." Vegeta said sarcastically, while thinking of ways to Kakarott-proof his house.  
  
'Maybe the woman could glue needles all around the house. THAT'S IT!!! And she calls herself a genius!!! Ha! Hmmm. I should get her right now. Some late night work could get the snoring to stop and I could get some sleep and be rid of HIM forever! Yes, I am so great. Better start before the 'Pantless Moron' comes back.'   
  
For the first time since last Christmas when Goku spilled eggnog all over him, had a picture taken of the incident, had both families frame the 'masterpiece' and hang it on one of the many walls of Capsule Corp.© and Goku's house, not to mention that Bulma had made copies and carried one around in her wallet, Vegeta felt good. No, just good, he felt HAPPY. He would be able to get rid of all his problems at once! Oh happy day! Err... Night!  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to run upstairs to awake the woman, Goku returned, happy, warm, and with pants….  
  
"I'm back! And just in time too!" Goku faded out and landed back on the couch, where this whole ordeal had begun.  
  
"Grrrr…"  
  
Goku looked behind him to see Vegeta in a very deep scowl. Of course, to everyone who really didn't know, Vegeta would of seemed really mad and just that. But, Goku knew, and he wasn't worried.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry….You wanna watch with me?" Not waiting for a reply, Goku turned back to the TV.  
  
"Kakarott! You still haven't answered my question!!!!!" Maybe, secretly he and Kakarott were close friends, but this was still so irritating!!!!   
  
"Answer me!!!!" Vegeta moved closer to the idiotic lunatic and was about to strangle him….  
  
*DING!*  
  
"Alright! It's ready!" Goku, once again, had jumped happily off the couch and flew to the kitchen, while Vegeta had started to get one of those headaches that usually comes while dealing with Kakarott.  
  
Goku came back into the living room with a huge bowl of popcorn and sat back down, munching away. Vegeta just wanted an explanation, and knowing Kakarott, this was going to be difficult. He walked over to where he was sitting and pushed Goku to the other side. Goku protested loudly to the taking of 'his' spot. After all, he was the one who made it all warm, and caused the comfortable bucket to form. He launched himself towards Vegeta, but the agitated Prince just threw the bowl at his head and smirked evilly as he saw Kakarott stop in mid air, catch the bowl, and return to his 'new spot'.  
  
"Hey that wasn't nice Vegeta…." Goku said sadly, in between handfuls of popcorn. "That was MY spot…."  
  
Vegeta gave an another agitated sigh as the, what he liked to call, 'Kakarott Headache' got worse. He 'Hmphed' and brought his attention back to Goku, who was still upset about the whole 'spot' thing and was pouting at the T.V. mumbling about 'a mean Saiyan Prince'……  
  
"Kakarott! Are you that stupid?!" Vegeta could tell by the confused look on his face that, that was an obvious question… 'How he managed to surpass me and save this disgraceful planet time and time again is just stupid beyond reason. Hmph.' So he wouldn't cause Kakarott, or himself, more thinking cramps, he rephrased the question.  
  
"You DO know that you are in MY house, right??" Goku nodded slowly, still not understanding where Vegeta was going with this.  
  
"Grr.. You fool! How do you expect something that is in MY house to be yours!" Finally understanding where this was going, Goku retaliated.  
  
"But, Vegeta! I made that cool bucket that hugs you tightly and who do you think made it all warm and stuff?" Vegeta forgot to think about the whole 'warm' thing and jumped off the couch, his face in a really, really, deep scowl.  
  
"You idiot! That was MY spot!!!!! Now you have tainted it with your third class germs!! Arghhh!!!" Not only that, but his behind was touching it, PANTLESS!!! Not since that Majin Buu incident where they had to fight cheek to cheek he had never wanted to have THAT kind of close contact ever again!!!!  
  
Vegeta shot a small ki blast at the spot and then sat back down. Goku, as usual, watched on in confusion.  
  
"Ummm, Vegeta, why did you shoot the couch?"  
  
"I hear the woman talk about how heat kills germs...."  
  
"Oh... I guess..." Goku still didn't understand, but all this drama was giving him a 'Vegeta Headache.' Vegeta calmed down and got back to the whole reason why he was sitting there in the first place.  
  
"Kakarott....."  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta?" Goku was still watching the nice glow from the TV.   
  
"Why are you in my house, sitting on my sofa, eating my popcorn, wearing one of my blankets, and watching my TV?" It was a real miracle that he hadn't lost in again, although he felt the 'Kakarott Headache' start to rise up.  
  
"Oh. Well, I was asleep, and I remembered about this.." He said, making a gesture towards the television.  
  
"And then?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow to the still aloof Goku.  
  
"So, I got up and Chi-Chi just starts yelling at me..." By this point Goku's eyes had clouded over with fear, and he had begun to shake a little.  
  
"I couldn't even hear what she was saying!!!!! It was just like 'Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah Blah Blah!! Blah! Blaahhhhh!!'(At hearing this Vegeta nodded his head in agreement. He heard the EXACT same thing when the woman was yelling at HIM!) so I told her that I didn't know what she was saying and then...." He was hysterical and had started to wave his arms up and down. Vegeta still wasn't in a very sympathetic mood.  
  
"Kakarott! Will you just hurry up and tell me?!!!!"  
  
All of a sudden Goku lunged right at Vegeta, pinned him down, and was looking into his eyes, and shaking him like a mad man.  
  
"She....she...she...." That was it!!!! Vegeta had to get him back to his stupid self, so he punched Goku right in the jaw, causing him to return to his previous position.  
  
"She pulled out..." Goku looked at Vegeta, pleading him to not make him tell the rest of the story. Vegeta understood all to well.  
  
"Let me guess.....IT?"  
  
Goku nodded his head sadly and continued with his devastating story of doom.  
  
"I had to get out of there. So I thought of the only place where I felt safe and Instant Transmissioned myself over here....and here I am!" He finished happily, returning to his TV watching.  
  
"So...What exactly are so eager to watch Kakarott?"  
  
Goku's faced lighted up almost instantly. His eyes grew wide and sparkly. He had obviously forgot the whole 'IT' story. Tipicle Kakarott.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's the all-night Invader Zim marathon!!!!!!" Goku was now jumping up with excitement. Vegeta had NO idea what the baka was going on about.  
  
"Invader What?!"  
  
"::GASP!:: You mean you've never heard of Invader Zim?!!!"  
  
"I have a life, Kakarott!"   
  
"Vegeta! You are going to LOVE this show....It's soooo cool! Especially Gir.....he is the man! Well, umm robot slash dog thing, but still!!! Veggie look!! It's starting!!!" Goku pointed to the TV and grabbed the bowl of popcorn close to his body. Vegeta just wanted to get this night over with. He kept telling himslef that it would all get back to normal by tomorrow. Well, as normal as a Saiyan Prince's life can be.  
  
Goku and Vegeta watched as the opening credits began for the cursed 'Invader Zim'. Vegeta sighed as he saw a little robot with green eyes run and then crash into the TV screen. This was going to be a looong night.......   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it! Chapter 2 done!!! YAY!!!!!!! I hope you all like it cuz I am having so much fun writing this!!! Is it a bad thing if I think my stories are the funniest ever???? Just wondering... Hehehe...... Well if you see any mistakes or notice if I kinda confuse you in some parts, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get this out by like right now...LOL!!! Please Review!!!!! And read my other stories!!!!!!   
  
BYE!!!!! 


End file.
